Where Percy Jackson went to the bathroom in the labyrinth
by LeoxCalypso120
Summary: It's been 2 days (or they assume) since the gang has entered the labyrinth and Percy and Annabeth and Tyson and Grover split up. Percy really has to pee but doesn't want to embarrass himself in front of Annabeth. What will happen? :O


It's been exaclty 2 days since we entered the labrinth. Or I'm just assuming that since it's the second time we're taking a nap, you know since there's no sunlight in here. How great it would feel to be outside in the warm fields of Camp Half Blood or somewhere near the ocean. Anywhere would be better then this.

I'm really worried about Grover and Tyson. Even if they do find Pan, I don't know how they will get out or meet back up with us. That's the thing. How long should we wait in here until we assume they're... you know... Or should we wait for them on the outside? I'll just keep the decision making to Annabeth, because you know that's her specialty.

"We'll stop here for tonight" she said as we entered another medium sized stone brick room. This one was different though, because it only had dead bodies.

"Are you sure it's night, I mean it could be like the middle of the afternoon?" I asked

She responded by giving me that look when she wanted me to act seriously.

"Just saying..."

"I'll take the first shift, if anything bad happens, I'll wake you up" she said sitting down and opening her back pack for her sleeping bag.

"Yea I kinda can't sleep right now..."

"Why not?" she asked still focused on her backpack.

"It's just I really have to pee..." I said awkwardly.

She just looked up and stared at me like she was deciding if I was joking or being serious. I really hope I wasn't blushing like an idiot.

"It'd be dangerous to seperate because the rooms could shift at any momment... And I don't think either of us could fend for ourselves in here alone" she said, her voice trailing off.

"Um... then what do you want me to do?"

"If you really have to go, go in that corner over there." she said pointing to the far corner of the room. Now I couldn't tell if she was the one joking.

"Are you being serious?" I asked finally

"Well there isn't much of a choice." she said coldly, laying down her sleeping back. It shocked me how much better a bladder she has then me, that it doesn't appear she has the slightest urge at all. Maybe she went before we left?

"Um, yea, never-mind I think I'm good." I said laying down my own sleeping bag and getting inside.

I tried to sleep but the urge was just killing me. After about 10 awful minutes of trying to hold it, I finally surrendered and stood up. I mean it's not my fault we're in this situation and it's not hers eiter. I'd prefer to go right now in the corner then embarassing myself even worse by peeing in my pants. I don't think she'd ever look at me the same again, and besides It'd be 10x more embarassing to change my underwhere in this room.

I looked at her as I got up. She saw me and realised was I was about to do and turned her body blushing.

I walked up to the corner and unzipped my fly. I was pleading to the gods I didn't have to go that much, but I stood there peeing for an enternity. Take it from me, when your peeing against a wall in a kinda big room with no other sound then bugs crawling, the sound is extremely hard to ignore. It was probably one of the worse momments in my life.

When I was finally done, I zipped up my pants and slowly turned around. She was still facing the other direction so I quickly threw myself on my sleeping bag and quickly burried myself under them and pretended to immedietly fall back to sleep.

As I layed there trying to forget the last 5 minutes forever I really thought about how much I missed Grover and Tyson and how I really wanted them to be ok. They must be doing pretty ok (or at least alive) because I'm not dead, but what if Tyson died and Grover managed to escape? The thought was just killing me so I decided to think about what it must be like when we finally get out of this place. Who knows how long we've really been in here?

I don't know after how long, but eventually I finally fell asleep. I'm just glad it happened before Annabeth had to go to the bathroom. I wouldn't want anyone to go through that kind of embarrassment again.


End file.
